


Bringing The Winter Soldier To His Knees

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky as a pet, Cap is a good Master, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Hair Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, No Sex, Pain, Post-Mission, Praise Kink, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier is a new Avenger, now, and he failed a mission.  Steve and Bucky are in an established Master/pet relationship.  Steve quickly realizes he needs to break his pet to preserve Bucky's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing The Winter Soldier To His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> ((Flash fiction; short.)) More emotional than physical in nature. ((Note: "No Sex" tag in place.)) 
> 
> \--Bucky

Bringing The Winter Soldier To His Knees  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal 

His arms crossed over his chest, Bucky stared down into an active hearth. The flames reflected in his dark blue eyes. Presently, Bucky Barnes was pissed. He was a new Avenger and had definitely experienced some growing pains in his newfound role. Distantly, The Winter Soldier could hear a storm fast approaching. The shift in barometric pressure only added fuel to the fire of his temper, somehow. 

Drying his hair with a bath towel, Steve Rogers walked out of his steaming, spacious bathroom on the tenth floor of the Avengers tower. Steve’s mood wasn’t all that great, either, but he kept his cool. Initially, at least. Steve eyed Bucky for a long while, just kind of staring at his boyfriend, wondering what The Winter Soldier was thinking about. 

Captain America and The Winter Soldier had just returned from an incredibly long mission. The world needed the Avengers a lot lately, thanks to the blatant rebellion of one HYDRA agent after another. S.H.I.E.L.D. was in shambles, but the Avengers themselves still rallied under Nick Fury’s leadership, as best as they could. Logistics aside, people still needed to be saved. Missions still had to go on. Somehow. 

Captain America took his time, thinking hard about how to approach The Winter Soldier. Bucky was a ticking time bomb. If Steve didn’t do *something* soon, there was a possibility that The Winter Soldier might rebel and take off. Even though he had been successfully rehabilitated and had sworn allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D., Bucky was still in a dangerous interstitial space. It wasn’t all *that* impossible for Sergeant Barnes to go back to HYDRA, especially if he felt as though he couldn’t make it as an Avenger. 

Purposefully dropping his bath towel at his feet, Steve said, his voice low, “Buck…” 

Bucky heard Steve, but didn’t acknowledge him. He continued to stare into the fireplace. Beyond frustrated, Bucky began to take in long, shallow breaths.

“Hey,” Steve said more forcibly, also crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against a chair. 

Bucky shifted his eyes and just barely looked over his shoulder at Steve. 

Nodding towards the purposefully dropped towel, Captain Rogers said, rather bluntly, “Pick that up.” 

His blue eyes exceedingly dark, Sergeant Barnes muttered something, but whatever he said – later, even Bucky couldn’t remember what it was – was inaudible. 

“What did you say?” Steve growled softly. 

Saying nothing in return, Bucky silently stepped over to Steve. He briefly met Steve’s eyes and then started to lean down to obediently pick up the towel, but then… stopped… 

“No,” Bucky said simply, staring slightly up into Steve’s eyes, standing straight again. 

“No?” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Pick it up yourself.” Bucky’s voice might have trembled a little, then. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” Bucky whispered, his muscles twitching. 

Captain Rogers harshly poked Sergeant Barnes’ right pectoral muscle. “Who do you think you’re talking to, soldier?” 

His teeth clenching, Bucky stared at Steve’s hand for a moment before meeting the captain’s eyes again. It really was extremely odd for The Winter Soldier to meet eyes with anyone. 

His breath catching in his chest, Bucky softly growled back, “Fuck you.” 

At that instant, Steve honestly couldn’t decide if he was offended or not. Bucky Barnes was toggling an odd line of slight insanity, that he could tell. However, Steve ultimately realized that pushing Bucky past the limit might just have been the right course of action. 

“Listen, bitch…” Steve snarled, poking Bucky’s chest again, only – this time – Bucky slapped Steve’s hand away with his metal hand. His eyes slightly wider, Steve remarked, “Oh, you wanna play that way, you little punk? Huh?!” 

Bucky was so angry his peripheral vision faded. Enraged, he took a swing at Captain America, but Cap was able to effortlessly block the punch. Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulders as hard as he could and began to push Bucky back. 

“Fuck you!” Bucky cried out again, fiercely struggling against Steve. He tried to throw a few more strikes, but wasn’t able to make a full connection. 

The Winter Soldier may have been faster than Captain America, but Cap was undeniably the stronger super soldier. Forcing Bucky to his knees, Cap stated, “You know what, you little brat? You’re a piece of shit, you know that? You’re not even good enough to lick my boots… You got that? Huh? You’re nothing!” 

As cruel as Captain America sounded, he really did have a solid plan at that moment. He did have a purpose for speaking that way to The Winter Soldier. 

“Ugh!!” Bucky cried out, pushing against Steve as hard as he could, successfully standing again. His prosthetic arm whirred and whined softly as the metal recalibrated. Bucky made another attempt to strike Steve, but Steve was too strong. 

Pushing Bucky down again, Steve’s voice became notably softer. “Hey… Hey, listen, Buck… I know it’s been hard, alright? You failed your mission today, soldier…” Steve panted just slightly as he had to work hard against the struggling soldier. Bucky repeatedly tried to stand again, but couldn’t. 

Steve continued to speak, his hands firmly pressing down on both of Bucky’s shoulders. “I get it, Buck… I do… I know what you’re going through.” 

Tears threatening to form in his pretty blue eyes, Bucky cried out, interrupting Steve, “You have *no* idea what I’ve been through!! You have no clue what it’s like…” Sergeant Barnes’ voice trailed off as a small sob escaped his lips. 

Bucky had a point there. Steve Rogers was a fellow super soldier, but, really, he didn’t have to endure 70 years of torture and cryogenic freezing and electrocution… 

Some semblance of sympathy welled up in Captain America’s chest as he heard the desperation in Bucky’s voice. Steve let up on Bucky for a moment and allowed him to stand, but, as Bucky stumbled forward, Steve once again grasped Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Hey, pal… hey… Can you kneel, huh? Can you kneel for me?” Steve’s tone was much more gentle, now. 

Profoundly emotionally overwhelmed, Bucky could only whisper a sad “Yes, Captain Rogers…” as he fell back to his knees, finally subdued. Finally forced into submission. 

Leaning down, Steve began to pet Bucky’s hair. Captain America was relieved that The Winter Soldier had broken down, then, and had finally calmed down and fell back into submission. Steve’s plan worked. 

Bucky’s eyes rolled back slightly as Steve continued to toy with his messy shoulder-length brown hair. Breathing hard from struggling so much, Bucky let his head fall forward. The Winter Soldier obediently held his wrists behind his back. 

“You’re a good boy, Buck…” Steve assured the soldier. “Such a good boy. You’re so handsome, you know that? You’re so very handsome.” 

Bucky could feel his body shutting down in exhaustion. His body hurt, then. Really hurt. Steve had, in fact, beaten his pet into submission. However, as Steve’s praise hit his mind, Bucky uttered a sigh from the depths of his chest. Bucky began to ride a hormone-driven euphoric natural high. 

Steve tucked a lock of Bucky’s hair behind his pet’s ear and caressed his shoulder for a short while before pulling a blanket over Bucky’s shoulders. Captain America could most definitely tell that The Winter Soldier’s body and mind were rapidly shutting down. 

“It’s been a long day,” Steve declared honestly, “I’m going to bed… Good night, Buck…” 

“Good night, Steve,” Bucky managed to mumble in return, continuing to hold his submissive stance. There was so much comfort in kneeling for his Master. 

Even though the fireplace was still active, Bucky felt so very cold as his body dumped its high levels of adrenaline. Visibly trembling, Bucky took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He wasn’t used to feeling cold. The Winter Soldier had endured extremely harsh Russian winters, but, now, he strangely felt like he would never get warm again. 

Lying on his side on his bed, Steve wasn’t entirely surprised to see Bucky in the doorway to his bedroom a few minutes later. Seeing that Bucky was trying to say something, Cap patiently waited as Winter tried his best to formulate his thoughts into a question. 

Bucky had such a hard time asking. He hesitated, feeling as if he just couldn’t find his voice. When he finally managed to speak, his voice shook. “Can I…” Bucky closed his eyes for a moment, frustrated. His mind was incredibly foggy. “Can I please sit next to your bed, on the floor, tonight?” Bucky absolutely craved his Master’s attention more than anything else in the world at that moment. Nothing was as important as Steve’s acknowledgement right then. Bucky was definitely a pet. 

With a soft sigh, Steve said tenderly, “You can sleep in the bed with me, if you want.” 

His eyes noticeably wider, Bucky’s voice trembled, “Really? Are… Are you sure?” 

“Mmhmm,” Steve murmured, turning off the light and moving aside to make room for Bucky. 

Steve’s profoundly grateful pet climbed into bed. Bucky still had the blanket from the living room on his shoulders as he pressed his forehead against Steve’s chest. 

As Steve adjusted Bucky’s blanket, he was internally grateful that he had roughed up his pet. He had purposefully brought Bucky down to his knees, both emotionally and physically. He had to. There was no other way. The Winter Soldier had failed a mission that day. Sure, it was extremely rare for Bucky to fail, but Steve knew just how to keep Winter’s emotions at bay in the event that a failure did occur. It was very much a survival tactic. Army officers were trained to break down soldiers and build them back up. 

Blinking in the dark, Steve realized that tomorrow was another day. There was plenty of time to build Bucky back up. The Winter Soldier was a new Avenger, but Captain America just knew – just inherently knew – that Winter was going to do great things as a superhero.


End file.
